


Inspiring Eros

by Nexys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: La ricerca dell'Eros è, per Yuuri Katsuki, un'eterna e insormontabile incognita. Che cos'ha richiesto - no, preteso - Victor, assegnandogli quella traccia sulla quale danzare per lui?Il giovane pattinatore è alla disperata ricerca di ispirazione, quando finalmente un'illuminazione lo coglie.Che cosa sarà stato, a guidarlo verso il trionfo?Scopritelo.





	Inspiring Eros

  
  
  
  
  
  
           Un passo, un altro passo ancora. La lama scivola rapida e silenziosa sul ghiaccio steso a regola d'arte. E' immenso il senso di potere che Yuuri Katsuki si sente addosso in quel momento.  
E' da solo, in compagnia di se stesso, ad inebriarsi delle note della composizione che Victor – quel Victor tanto amato, odiato, ammirato, sospirato – gli ha assegnato. Ogni suono è un'incognita alla quale Yuuri non sa dare una risposta. La melodia gli risuona dolce ed incalzante nelle orecchie, senza che l'Eros al quale tanto aspira lo illumini, lo faccia sentire vivo come tanto desidera.  
E Yuuri lo desidera, lo desidera così tanto da sentirsi lentamente morire soffocato dal suo stesso desiderio. Nella sua mente può vedere chiaramente lo sguardo pretenzioso di Victor spogliarlo, farlo sentire nudo, piccolo, insignificante dinanzi alla sua esperienza. Sente freddo sulla pelle Yuuri, mentre scivola pensieroso sulla distesa di ghiaccio che ha deciso di tenere per sé, ancora un altro po', quel pomeriggio.  
Il pomeriggio si è fatto sera, quando si lascia cadere a peso morto a terra, mentre Eros incalza ancora e ancora, in un loop stregato, ma che non lo ammalia abbastanza.  
Potrebbe giurare di odiare quelle note, perchè incomprensibili. Che cos'ha veramente preteso, Victor, da lui? Perchè non ha scelto Yurio, per interpretare un brano così passionale, intrigante, sensuale persino? I lineamenti duri di Yurio lo feriscono come lame.  
Un giovane Dio greco scolpito nel marmo, anzi no, Victor è il Dio greco con Yuurio a fargli da Eroe portante.  
Yuuri sente freddo, mentre accarezza il ghiaccio e sospira in un tremito.  
L'Eros di cui Victor gli ha parlato è qualcosa di forte, di personale, di intimo. Si sente così puro e innocente, così _falsamente_ puro e innocente, oltre che ingenuo, da ridere di se stesso in silenzio.  
Il brano risuona e risuona ancora. Yuuri può persino vedere Victor danzare dolcemente ma con pura passione su quelle note. Sinuoso, sensuale come nemmeno una giovane donna nel fior dell'età potrebbe esserlo, lo immagina semplicemente perfetto.  
Sorride beffardo a se stesso, nel pensare che quel ragazzo – non più, no, ormai giovane uomo – sia l'incarnazione perfetta di un Eros proibito. Una mela avvelenata da mordere con la consapevolezza piena della morte incombente. Un fiore di pianta carnivora dal quale farsi divorare. Un sole da voler vedere da vicino, toccare. _“Voglio raggiungerti...”_ , e Yuuri lo pensa con la stessa intensità di un Icaro accecato dalla brama di avvicinarsi al sole.  
  
  
_Oh, povere ali di cera, sciolte da cotanto calore._  
  
  
Ha un brivido, si copre gli occhi, ed è dolce imbarazzo quello che prova. Il battito del suo cuore rimbomba nelle sue orecchie arrossate dal gelo e dalla sua sciocca innocenza.  
Il giovane Icaro muore dentro, schiacciato dall'impossibilità di raggiungere il sole, e precipita nell'immensità del gelo. Per un istante, a Yuuri si gela il cuore nell'immaginarsi così lontano dal suo sogno, dal suo desiderio.  
  
  
L'Eros è un sentimento. Un'emozione.  
_L'intimità_.  
  
  
Yuuri capisce che l'Eros è quel desiderio di danzare con quel giovane uomo. Di scivolare al suo fianco, di cogliere i suoi gesti, i suoi sorrisi, la sua tumultuosa passione che trapela da quello sguardo tanto enigmatico e sensuale.  
Il brano ricomincia.  
Il corpo di Yuuri prende forma, mentre con occhi socchiusi trema e si lancia nel vuoto.  
Sono le mani di Victor a guidarlo, i suoi gesti. Ogni sorriso è una scossa di puro e sincero piacere che si propaga sotto la leggera tuta che indossa. Non sente più freddo Yuuri, quando ricomincia a danzare.  
“ _Guardami.”_  
Lo pensa intensamente, anche se Victor non è lì. L'innocenza si tramuta in pura arte di seduzione. Ogni movimento nasce dal suo intimo desiderio. Eros è sensualità.  
“ _Io so bene perchè sto danzando”._  
Pensa a un nome, un nome che risuona impetuoso e netto sulla sua lingua. Lo sussurra mentre salta e atterra con la morbidezza di un corpo femminile. Schiude le labbra, distende le braccia, sorride ed emette un sospiro voluttuoso, mentre immagina le mani di Victor ad afferrarlo, farlo danzare. Sente i suoi occhi addosso, e non prova più alcun imbarazzo. Prova una brama mai avuta, frutto di un egoismo a lungo represso, e non si sente più l'Icaro ingenuo caduto nel vuoto, ma una fenice in grado di risorgere dalle proprie ceneri. Getta via gli occhiali - li raccoglierà più tardi - mentre il brano aumenta, cresce come la sua forza interiore.  
Un brivido di pura follia lo fa ridere piano, danzare con più leggerezza.  
Yuuri seduce il vuoto, si lascia guidare dal suo Eros personale. Il piacere accarezza e vizia la sua anima.  
La musica si ferma all'ultima nota, senza riprendere.  
E' stanco.  
Si sorprende all'ultimo e si volta verso lo stereo, svegliandosi dal suo sogno personale fatto di Eros e ghiaccio.  
La porta è socchiusa.  
La seduzione sfocia nell'imbarazzo gentile di una vergine devota.  
Lo sguardo del suo Dio misericordioso l'ha accarezzato sino a quel momento.  
  
  
_Silenzio_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“L'Eros per me... è il katsudon!”  
  
  
  
  
Il Dio rabbrividisce di piacere nel vedere la sua vergine danzare per sedurlo.  
La menzogna l'ha resa meravigliosamente impura.  
Il suo Eros è seduzione mascherata da innocenza.  
  
  
  
  
_Incomprensibile_.  
  
  
Per chiunque, tranne che per lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
